Archangels
by MoonShadow's Thoughts
Summary: God, is a loving being, as we are told by the bible and its preachers. We are also told that every body is equal in gods eyes. However what about his servants, his followers? Angles may be good, but what turns them bad?
1. Chapter 1

**I hate Highschool**

There is a large black box in a large room filled with people. The black box was surrounded by a lot of flowers, most of them red and black roses, which were specially made for the occasion. I knew a lot of the people here. My parents were in the front row with my younger brother, and my favorite uncle was in the back drinking like he normally did. My friends where here too, talking to each other because I think this was their first time seeing each other. My new girlfriend was in the second row with her parents and her older brother. The rest of the people there were either family friends or my dad's side of the family. Everyone was wearing black and were either crying or had a sad face one. My parents were crying and my younger brother wasn't, he had his defiant face on. One of the best and worst things about him is that he never believes thing like they are. My girlfriend wasn't crying, she had already cried her eyes out the day before and I don't think she could cry anymore.

If you hadn't guessed already, we're at a funeral. I also believe that you guessed who is in the coffin, but if you didn't I'll tell you.

It's Old Man Jenkins from across the street.

Nope just kidding, it's me.

Yeah I died. Sucks don't it. Now if you're not a sadist then you're probably asking 'why or/and how I died?'

Well let me answer that whit another question, do you know what a Darkstalker is?

Now if you're not an idiot or someone who has been living under a rock for about 25 years you would now this, but if you are I'm forced to tell you. Darlkstalkers are people who have special powers, these abilities vary from having an animalistic form to being able to control things with your mind.

I am a Darkstalker. It's usually passed down from parent to child because of it being a dominant gene. My mother is a Darkstalker; her ability is that she has an animal form of an eagle. My brother inherited that but didn't, instead I got control over darkness. This means that I can turn shadows into a solid form and able to travel through it to different places across the world. OK let me drive us back to the topic. Well I'm dead. If you want to know how I died, I'll tell you but I'm goanna have to start from the beginning.

My name is Antinanco Riverwood. My first name is of Native American origin since my mother was Native American and it means 'eagle of the sun'. I'm 17 years old and as I mention before I'm a Drakstalker. I have dark blue hair and I'm 5'7. I'm pretty strong and I'm in the twelfth grade, yeah I skipped a grade. This was the third school I had to change this year, I told you about the last school that kicked me out and the school before kicked me out because of to many pyrotechnic accidents. If you haven't guessed by now, I one of those trouble makers.

Well the story started about four months ago, the second week of October. I was transferring school again because I got into at least five fights to many at my last school. My dad was disappointed in me but I got good grades so he only took away my PlayStation which was ok with me because they're games suck. The new school was a lot bigger and looked like it was going to be that stereotypical school. I walked in and made my way to the office to get my locker number, schedule and locker combination.

"Hello, I'm new to the school and I need my locker combo, locker number and my schedule"

"Name please?" the lady at the desk said in a brisk voice.

"Antinanco Riverwood" I said. She typed the name in and printed out a piece of paper and gave it to me. She then picked up the phone and called someone. I heard her say as I was looking at the paper, "Please send Mr. Frederickson to the office" she put the phone back down and then said to me "Wait here". I did what I was told do and sat on the spare chair. It took about five minutes for the kid to get here. He had spiky hair and was wearing a cool button up shirt that was black and white stripped, and had a pair of almost black jeans. He looked pretty cool, I got and offered him my hand saying "Hey, nice to meet ya, my names is Antinanco Riverwood"

"Nice to meet you to, my name is Denis Fredrickson, I'm your guide for today"

"Cool" I said handing him the piece of paper. He looked at I and said "Well right now you got gym with me, so let me show you to you locker and we'll get going"

"Fine by me, do you know what we're going to do in gym?"

"Don't know but knowing Ms. Johanos, it's probably going something painful"

After we went to my locker he led me to the gym, as we went we talked about how the school's, girls, sports programs, and teacher were like. From the conversation I got the teacher were good but crazy and the guys varied from where they hang out and the chicks are basically all dumb and looking for the hunky guy. I figured that I could just lay low and not get into any fights again because its seems like I'm a fight magnet. We kept talking as we entered the gym, I heard the whistling of air. I grabbed Denis and pulled him down. "Woah" he said when he grabbed him down. A doge ball landed on the wall behind us where Denis head would have been if I didn't pull his head down.

"Your late Frederickson"

"Sorry Coach I was called to the office to show the new kid around" he gestured to me. I walked out of the door way and said "Hi, my name is Antinanco Riverwood"

"Antinanaca, what the hell kind of name is that?"

"Its Native American"

"Well whatever it is got your lazy buts over here, we are playing dodge ball. Get on the court you guys are on Jeremy's team." We reluctantly dropped our bags and went on the side where Jeremy greeted by saying " Hey nice to meet you, prepare for a lot of pain"

"What why?" I asked, he pointed to the opposite side of the court where I believe half of both the football team and wrestling team were.

"PLAY BALL" screamed the Coach she dropped, but she dropped them closer to the side where the shaven apes were. Everyone on my side scattered, and Denis and I were left in the center of our side of the court. The enemy picked up every ball in the court and began pelting everyone they could see, going for the smaller ones first and then heading to the bigger ones. They laughed as they hit each one, marveling in the idea that they hit targets that were barley attempting to dodge their missiles. After about 10 minutes, there was only three of us, Denis, a kid called Marty and me. They had exhausted their ammunition to only one which on threw at Marty who almost dodge it, but he was grazed which the Coach saw and said "OUT". He walked of the court saying "good luck". Denis looked at me as I was picking up one of the balls and said "Dude, I know I've only known you for about 5 minutes but I can tell you people who try usually die"

"Don't worry" I said "I usually get lucky" I turned and chucked it as hard as I could at the guy who was laughing at me. BOOM. A direct hit to the head. The coach laughed out loud saying "Out" the other people on that side looked like someone that slapped each and every one of them. They looked angry and I picked up another ball and passed one to Denis.

"Come on, let's see if me luck can keep us up" I said and chucked my ball into one of the guys on the other side. I knew it wasn't luck but I didn't have to tell him. That's one of the upside to being a darkstalker, you had increased hand-eye coordination and agility. We took out around 8 of the guys before Denis was hit out. It was me versus 4 other guys, they had all but 3 balls which I was juggling, around, taunting them. They were the kind of guys that didn't have much patients and were provoked easily. It toke them around 30 seconds to come up with a 'plan', which I use loosely because it basically involved through all the balls at me and in every direction that I could move too. It would have worked if I hadn't used one the balls in my hand to deflect most of them. I decided to get a bit fancy taking them out I threw two balls consecutively at one of them, he caught the first but the second hit the ball hard enough to move it out of his hands and into his face. I did the same thing again except I threw the second ball a bit to the left, with a spin and faster than the first. The kid when to the right just as the second ball collided into the first making it fly towards the one who just dodge it. The other two pick up the four balls and, be ready for this, chucked them at me. I dodge them without breaking a sweat, I caught one and manage to hit the kid who threw it at me. Then there was one.

"Lets make this a show down" I said as I rolled a ball to "You know like in the old western movies were we turn our backs to each other and we try to it each other before the other one does"

"Sure" he said. I knew he wasn't goanna do it but it was worth a shot. We both turn and walked a couple of feet forward. I yelled "Denis, count off please" he smile and began the count down.

"One" I knew he wasn't goanna go through with it but I might as well right.

"Two" I heard him turning, and I heard the ball whistling through the air.

"Three" Denis finished as I sidestepped the incoming ball and through mine. I wasn't really aiming for that spot but it hit his crouch with a resounding *THWONK*. He fell down and the coach laughed and said "Hoowe , that was the most anticipating game of dodge ball ever". The bell range.

"Get out" she screamed and I grabbed my bag and went out of the gym with Denis who was praising me about how that was amazing. I told him it was nothing but that didn't stop him from spreading the story to far and wide. The rest of the day I had only three periods; Science, Animal studies (yeah I know, it's actually class, which is more fun than taking a language) and one free period. The last class was actually really cool, the teacher was a hippie stereotype and the class was in a shed that was outside. It had horses, dogs, cats, cows, goats and even birds. There wasn't that many people who toke that class but a lot of them were girls. The only guys were me and another dude named Leo, he was a nice guy and we had a great time. I left the school and headed for home with one thought in my mind. _This might just turn out to be a good school._ Man I was wrong, because that was strike number, having a good school. The rest were goanna come on the way, every stepped getting closer to my death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Science Labs**

A week passed since the first day I got here and it's been great. I've made a lot of friends and I'm doing great in many of my classes.

Life had been good to me, but now it decided to give me a huge bonus for no reason at all. I meet Lilith Talbain. Life can be nice, but it's usually an ass.

It was Tuesday and I had double Science which meant that the second period was a science lab.

"Seeing as you have had your lab partners for a while now I figured that we should spice things up a bit" Mr. Dangola said, "I have made new labs partners for you all, hope you enjoy" he read down the list of partners. I wasn't really listening I was playing with some rubber ball that I got from those gumball machine. I wasn't really paying attention because I usually ended up with someone who made me do all the work so I really didn't mind. I only listened for my name and the table number in which I was assigned too. Then he said something about having these partners for a bigger project with these people and then some date and time. Again I wasn't really paying attention, he handed us a small end of day lab which thankfully involved some pyro techniques. It involved us getting potassium and putting it water which causes a small reaction that was fun if you put large amounts in the water. I got to the table and began to pull out all the things out of the cabinet and got ready to do the experiment. I got everything set up and just as I was about to start to do the experiment when someone said "Are you goanna ignore me all day?" I turned to be in front of a girl that I had only seen and never talked too. She was in my History class, Science, Gym (girls and boys are separated but we have to see each other getting to the locker room) and my Animal care class. I knew her name but I never really talked to her, and I wondered why. But then I remembered, she was the most popular girl in school, captain of both the cheerleading squad and gymnastic club and she was dating a total tool named Marty Capzona. I don't talk to popular people and because you usually have no idea what they're talking, and a lot of popular girls aren't smart or actually work. So I figured why punish myself, and didn't talk to her. But I saw that she was my lab partner, I groaned inwardly. I figured that she would make me do all the work and write her lab too.

"Hi, I'm Antinanco, call me Anti"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lilith"

"Nice to meet you, so I will get you your lab report done and give it to you tomorrow. That sound good?"

"Huh?"

"Your lab report. I'll do it for you"

"Why?"

"Because your goanna ask me to do it anyway"

"No I'm not, I can do it myself"

"Really? I thought most popular girls weren't smart"

"You might want to retake that statement"

"Why? Isn't I true?" as I turned my back to her to get some potassium from Mr. Dangola, I received a surprisingly powerful punched to the back of my head. I turned once I got the potassium and said at her "Ow" she laughed as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You goanna take it back now?"

"I'll think about. Ready?"

"Wait, put your safety goggles on"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because they are annoying"

"Put them on or I'll hit you again" she joked

"threaten me all you want, I won't do it"

"Fine your eye-sight" she said. I looked at the instructions and it said to put two small clumps of potassium in the beaker. _Fuck it._ I looked at the pill of potassium clumps and poured it all into the beaker. What can I say I'm a bit of the edge. She looked at me, then at the beaker of water and potassium, then back to me and said "Either you're crazy or you're an idiot"

"I'll go with the ladder"

"Do you even know what that means"

"Nope", that's when that's when the reaction began. All the blocks of potassium began to burst into flames and began popping around out of the beaker. One of them flew towards Lilith faces and I, not thinking what so ever, grabbed it in midair. Once the burning potassium was enclosed in my hand, where it was covered in shadow, I used my power to send it under my shoe. Once it happened I stomped out the flames without anyone noticing, I pretended to feel the burn of the flames.

"Holy shit, are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? That didn't sound so good"

"No, no, I'm fine, I'll just head down to the nurse"

"Ok hurry back" she said as I left the class room. I laughed once I got outside the class room, it was too good. I went to the bathroom and toke my well-deserved leak that my teacher wouldn't let me go to. While there I made myself a makeshift bandage, then I went to my locker to eat that muffin that I saved for later. I walked back to the class room with a smug look on my face, which I had to remove once I walked through the door. I walked in class a Lilith called me over and asked "How's your hand?"

"It's fine, see?"

"Did you eat something?"

"What? No"

"You're lying"

"How can you prove it?"

"You left the muffin crumbs on your jacket" I looked down and found the crumbs she was talking about. She laughed as I tried to remove every small piece of muffin off my shirt.

"Don't tell the teacher would ya"

"Don't worry, I won't, just let me pick the topic for the science project"

"What science project?"

"You know, the science project that was mention at the start of the class room?"

"Let's assume that I wasn't listening" she groaned and I laughed. The rest of the class was spent with her trying to explain what she wanted us to do for the project which wasn't really fun (pyrotechnic wise). She wanted us to do something involving the sound hearing of cats and dogs, which I wouldn't mind doing but seemed like a lot of work. The bell rang and we said bye to each other and left to our classes.

"So how was talking with the infamous Lilith Talbain?"

"Huh?" I asked Denis as he appeared behind me and pounded my back.

"Come on, I saw you two talking to each other and she usually never talks the not popular groupies. What did you do? Hypnotizer her?" I laughed. I sometime thought he knew I was a Darkstalker even though I didn't tell. Being a Darlkstalker isn't a bad thing anymore, people will accept if they are used that kind of thing. The government now gives Darlkstalkers equal trials and takes into account their powers. Say if an animal Darlkstalker was provoked and was put on trial, they actually take their animal instincts into account. They also made every Darlkstalker register for a special notification so that government can just know who's a Darkstalker and what their powers are. If you're a Darkstalker you are forced to register but only the government knows about it so it doesn't turn up on school medical paper and passports. The government reassures us that they information is kept locked up but the more radical Darlkstalkers believe it so that the government can hunt them down.

"Look we just started talking ok, nothing special"

"Oh really? Because it looks like you were trying to make some moves on the girl. I wouldn't try that if I were you, Marty is a bit of a sore loser."

"Look, it was nothing ok? Leave it at that. Do you want to come to Stop & Shop to get some beef jerky?"

"Sure man, I'll see you later"

"See ya at the front exit" I said to him as I walked off to the library to do some research on the science experiment that was due in lab. I had a dog so that wouldn't be a problem and she said that they had both a cat and dog, so it would be a matter of gathering information and then doing the experiment which we weren't totally sure about what to do. So I went online and researched them for about 10 minutes then went online and played games for the rest of the period. Yup I'm very productive person. The bell rang and I finished the school day off on a surprisingly nice note being able to talk to Lilith again. You wouldn't know it just by meeting seeing her but she is very funny and lively. We chatted for a while and after class we walked outside together still talking. Then she remembered that she had practice today and we said goodbye. My friend Denis appeared behind me and said "Soooooo, nothing special right?"

"Shut up" I said. He pestered me about trying to get Lilith all the way to Stop & Shop. There he stopped pestering me and we started talking about the Steelers vs Broncos game, which got me heated because I'm a Steelers fan. At Stop & Shop we got some bee jerky, sodas, and some Nacho cheese dip, for us to hang out at the arcade down the street. The arcade was old and almost never used but we loved to hang out there because it was about five minute away from the ice and skate rink, park, and woods, so being there meant you could go anywhere. We were in line when everything starts going downhill. About four guys came into the place, one shot his gun saying "Everybody shut, this is a robbery and everyone will helps us out or the janitor will have a lot to clean up." _Fuck, my parents are goanna kill me._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you think they're real?" I asked my friend. We had been herded to the wall with our hands on our heads in the normal hostage fashion.

"Why are you asking this now?" he whispered back to me in a scared tone.

"Well it's just they don't look real. I mean if they were real they would be in more trouble as it's probably illegal possession of fire arms which adds to their sentence when they are caught?"

"Why are you worrying about this now?! You should be worrying about us and no-" Denis was saying before he was cut off by one of our assailants screw if next to us, "Hey! I said no talking!" Denis nodded furiously and stopped talking and put his face back against the walk. I followed suit, not as eagerly but not indigently either; just because I am a DarkStalker doesn't mean I am invincible. I waited a bit before I had an idea, which I realize now was probably worse or stupider then my later plans. The first thing I did was take out my phone which was an old droid that probably had the most reflective screen in existence as I was able to see most of what our captures were doing. There were three of them, all wearing random attire as if they had robbed a clothes donation box before this. One was basically hovering around us like some very indicisive guard dog, the second was keeping an eye on the door way, making sure that no one were going in of out. Th last guy was stuffing money in a sac. I decised to aim for the one who was chugging money. As he moved to another register to stuff his sac, I used some of the shadows underneath the counter to trip him. As expected, he was moving too fast to catche himself and so fell face first on the floor and lost his hold on nth of his belongings. The sac spilled it's contents while the hand small Uzi banged on the floor and slide across it. It arrived just close enough to one of the shelves for me to condense the shadows around it so that it would fall into the ground, teleported somewhere else. I didn't know where but I do know that I moved it somewhere. I gasped at the effort; depending on the actual shadow's darkness, it became harder to maniplulate. The guy didn't seem to realize his gun disappeared as the first thing he did was collect his undeserved earrings and shove then right back into the sac. He then got up and went on to the next register with out even looking for his gun.

"God dammit! Hurry up Marv." said the guy at the door.

"Don't rush me dammit!" Marv responded as he broke open another register and started shoving money into the sac. I decided to grab the second guys attention, turning around to face him, I asked in a voicecompletely void of fear, "Could I go to the bathroom?" The guy was holding a small hand pistol that look like either a Desert Eagle or a FIVE SEVEN. He looked baffled under his ski mask but then regain his composure and yelled at me. "I thought I said to not to talk!"

"And I thought that I could go to the bathroom with out the gun in my face." I replied, really stretching my sense of courage out. Smart talking to a guy with a gun is something that I wouldn't do on a daily basis.

"Fine then go to the bathroom!" he yelled at me. I started walking to the area where I thought the bathroom might be but was stopped by the guy at the door yelling, "What the hell are you doing you idiot?! He could get out from the window!"

"Ain't having a kid shit his pants. I don't want to have smell that shit. Just let him go to the bathroom."

"Fine but go with him. I'll watch the hostages." he said, and moved to the look at the hostages. The other gunmen pointed his gun at the back of my head and gave me the gruff command of "Move.". I did what I was told and went to where we assumed the bathroom was.

Once there he shoved me towards one of the urinals and began to wait. This was going to the hard part since I really didn't think this through. My basic plan was to get them to loose their guns so that they would have nothing to threaten us with and the police could come in and solve a lot of problems. I had gotten one gun far enough from the rest of the hostages but there were still two others, and they didn't look like they would just drop em if I asked nicely.

"Hurry up kid before I start scratching my fingers." he said, trying to be clever. Then it hit me, heart attack. Just as I had finished, zipped up my pants and buttoned them, I used my shadow to make a shadow fist which uppercutted him in chin. As he was in the air I turned and threw a punch right into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. As he fell to the ground, he stumble then fell and was out cold. I let out a large sigh of relief. The tension of the predicament was killing me. I looked at the gun he was carrying and I was correct in suspecting it was a FIVE SEVEN.

"Thanks every stupid game of CoD ever made" I whispered to myself. I picked it up and threw it under the sink to where I shadow transported it to the bottom of a nearby lake. I check to see if the guy would wake up anytime soon. Once I was sure of him not waking up soon, I ran out of the bathroom and yelled in the gunmen's general direction, "Hey, hey, some one get help! I think he is having a heart attack."

"What?! God dammit! Marv, watch the hostages, I am going to go check on Donny!" the guy at the door said as he ran towards the me. I saw Marv nod and turn to look threateningly at the hostages. As the third guy came closer he pointed a sawed off shotgun at me and indicated to led the way. I led him to the bathroom and opened the door to show him my handy work. He bent down and put the gun next to him, close enough in his peripheral vision to notice any movement from it.

I could not believe my luck. I didn't really think a plan like this would actually work. To tell the truth, I thought that they would abandon their friend and make off with more money. I did hope for the guy with the gun to come over but I thought that they would be a bit smarter than that but then again, they were robbing a Stop and Shop.

He investigated his friends limp body and started performing CPR on him. I wondered what he was thinking; CPR isn't they way to stop a hear attack, then again I aint an expert so maybe he was doing something right. I waited a bit for him to get into rhythm so that small movement wouldn't disrupt him. I took a deep breath then made the shotgun slowly fall into its own shadow. This time I was sending the shotgun to a shadow that was somewhere under a car of a police outside. Eventually all of the shotgun was gone and the gunmen was still trying CPR, not noticing that his only means of controlling the situation was gone.

I smile back out side and began walking a a normal paces down one of the isle of the supermarket. I picked up a glass bottle of olive oil and hid it behind my back for use later. As I walked up to the group of hostages Marv turned to me and pretended like he had his gun by doing the 'hidden in jacket' trick.

"Where are you going!?" he yelled at me. I continued to casually stroll towards. He got angry and attempted to threaten me by puffing up his chest and walking over to me, "I said where do you think yo-" he couldn't finish the sentence as I brandished the glass bottle like a small hammer and brought it down on his head. There was a crash and then a light sprinkle of glass hitting the floor. This wasn't the first time I had broken bottles over head but it was the first time the bottle was filled with anything. It was interesting as when the glass broke, the oil inside acted like a water ballon exploding everywhere.

Marv was standing for a couple more seconds before he fell back and passed out cold. I wiped my hands and went wet to the door. I could see a small line of officers, all armed with pistols waiting for what looked like a signal to come in. I started waving my hands frantically, grabbing there attention. Luckily one of them saw me and assumed that either the guys left or that is was OK to come in.

As the police officers came in and arrested the trio of gunmen, I fell back against a wall. I let another sigh if relief, this one larger than the last. After a minute or so there were ambulance worker and policemen everywhere. It took Denis and I maybe half an hour for us to get the clear to go. He was ok, nothing serious just some bruising that he did to himself and shock from the incident. Once we had gotten our things we walked in silence for a long time before we hit the cross road that would led us to different paths. Denis continued walking as if I wasn't there and I called out to him when he was a bit father off, "See ya Monday." he nodded still not looking at me and moving forward as if in some strange trance.

Upon entering my house my dog, Titus, jumped up to great me. He was a large, black English Mastiff. He was the most lovable animal I have meet. He would almost never get angry, and he would comfort you when your down. He wasn't to pushy either, he would know when you need him and knew when you didn't.

"How you doing Titus?" I asked him dropping my bag down in the door way. He waged his tail and bounded up, standing on his hind legs, leaned up on me and started giving nice slippery licks all over my face. I laughed as he surprised me, be was a big dog, if he stood he was as tall as me and it was always surprising when he jumped up on me.

"Down boy down! Come on, come on, stop it. Let me go boy I got to get some work done today." I complained and he let me go. I gave him a scratch on his head and he woof'd in appreciation. The rest of that day we didn't hear a word of the Stop & Shop raid so I figured that they wouldn't mention it at all. This left me with a reasonable cheer as my little brother begged me to play Halo Reach with him.

Next morning however was when the problems came back to bite me. Next morning I woke up late as I had a small comic binge as I reread every issues of Fables that I had so far. As I entered the kitchen the news was playing and they were showing the Stop&Shop break in.

"Due to not being able to obtain footage of what happened and it's brevity, we didn't report on it yesterday but now that it has passed there is now amble amount things we can tell you and show you. Yesterday, at around 3:25, three armed middle age men had decided to take a Stop&Shop hostage and rob it of all of it's money. However the plan goes array as apparently, they loose their firearms. Reporter Jonathan Terrence is on scene now."

"Thank you Donna. I am here in front of the supermarket in question. To the knowledge that I had gathered, the three assailants entered through the front entrance and proceeded to hold everyone hostage. From some of the employees here I deduce that things where going swimmingly for them until one of the hostages had ask to go the bathroom. We have footage here that we wish to show you on the downfall of the attempted robbery." then footage started playing, "Sadly we don't have all because at one point one of the robbers realized the they were being filmed and made of of the employees shut off the cameras. However we do see where it begins to crumble."

I couldn't believe my luck. They hadn't caught me on film. I was riding the this lucky streak hard as I had not only destroyed a robbery attempt but now they didn't even see me. I gave a small laughed of joy, and my dad who was at the table gave me a look which I couldn't discern. The footage continued as they showed all of the hostages getting herded into a corner of the screen. After a bit waiting, Marv was shown falling over.

"If you see here, this is where I believe where the robbery start to fall apart cause is you look closely here as the guy with the money falls he drops his gun and never goes back to pick it up." Jonathan was saying as the video continued. After a bit more was when I asked to go to the bathroom. When my mother saw that it was me, she gave a small gasp and my dad nodded as if he finally understood something. My brother looked at me and gave a smile of admiration and started shooting question, "Is that you? Did you use your shadows to stop them? What guns did they have? Were they real?" my mother come over and gave me a hug, "Oh thank you earth mother for delivering my child back to me unharmed!" she said. It was like this for a good five minutes or so, then my dad asked, "Hey Antinanco, I just remembered, could you help me out with the car? I think there is something wrong with it but I can't figure it out. I want to take a look at it before I go to the shop, you mind"

He was going to confront me about something. My father never used my full name unless I was in trouble. He would usually call me Anti, or sometime Ant just to make fun of me a bit.

I got up and grabbed a piece of goats from my brothers plate and speed walked out of the room before he called out to me. I followed my dad into the garage and I pulled out some tools of the wall. I was the family's fixer guy. Though I wasn't good in school, I was really good and seeing how things work and making them work again. The first time I fixed my dads car was when I was 12. It had apparently worked better then before and seeing as it cost less, my dad bought me a tool box and some tools and said that he would be fixing the house. It would save my dad some cash and teach me how to fix things. I liked fixing things to because however nonsensical and crazy the world got around me, fixing something would always help me relax and put my mind back on the right track.

"So what's up?" I asked my dad.

"Nothing really. I would just like to know what happened at Stop&Shop" he said.

"Nothing aside from the robbery thing. We were herded into the corner and then the cops came." I lied. I didn't know why but I knew that he would either freak, give men's sever punishment or both.

"Really? Nothing out of the ordinary? Nothing Stalkish?" he asked. I gave a wry smile as I understood where he was going. 'Stalkish' was a word my dad used when he was referring to my powers. He either knew or was trying to figure out what had actually happened. I decided to stick to my guns, and continue to question his knowledge, "What? Why would that happen? Just because I am a DarkStalker doesn't me-"

"Your invincible. Yes I quite remember you saying that they second school that kicked you out. When was that? 3rd grade?"

"Alright then. Where is the proof of your conviction?" I asked. He gave me a smile, walked over to a larger tool box, opened it and pulled a familiar tool out. The Uzi that was the first weapon i threw out was being held in his hand. I put my head in my hands and gave a loud groan of shame.

"So was this on purpose? Did you really think you could get away with this?" he said, never raising his voice. He would do that, he doesn't raise his voice when confronting someone. This was one of the things that made him a great lawyer.

"No, dad.'I swear, this wasn't my goal at all. I just had to throw it away, and I didn't think about sending the first one here. Please you got to believe me." I started pleading. He held up his hand, and waited for me to stop talking which didn't take long. Once I was done, he started dismantling the Uzi in front of me without looking saying, "Look, I already know you didn't do on purpose. For one you sent it go me in my car as I was driving home. Besides there was no way you could have hid this from your mother. You are terribly lucky I had the good sense to hid this for you." he had finished dismantling the Uzi and had place all the pieces on the small moving table I had for my tools.

"So what does this mean for me eh?" I asked, using some shadows to bring a chair under me as I fell. He smiled at me, "I raised you to become someone with good ideals, I believe that you have shown them and I commend you for it."

"So does that mean I aint going to be punished?"

"Oh hell no, your still getting punished." he said smiling. I gave a depressed sigh. He turned to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder, "Don't feel bad, I ain't punishing you for what you did. I am punishing for getting yourself in the situation to begin with. No working and your little project for two weeks."

"What?! Come on dad, I am pretty sure I am almost done. Please!"

"No buts. Now get your work done." he said closing the door behind him. I turned to the project in the corner of the garage and sighed. Just because I'm a DarkStalker doesn't mean I can escape the prison known as 'parental power'.

**Hey guys, Sorry for not uploading in what i believe could be years. You might have noticed that I got rid of this chapter. This was a wise educated choice because;**

**1. I really didn't like it after re reading it **

**2. I found that it was a bit to quick to add any real threat at all **

**3. Very sappy and Mary-Sue-y **

**Anyway I have resolved to finish these stories. Promise it will be done sometime in 2014. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Live and Don't Die**

Tuesday was when I started getting worried.

Monday was an interesting day because Denis came back that day but he didn't come back the same. The second he came into the English he took the new book that we were handed, opened to a couple of pages, ripped them out and threw the book right out the open window. This was funny and he was given after school detention that I decided to join him in when I aided him let out some of the horses onto the football field. He was different in an rambunctious way, he would just do things like there was no consequences, which in a sense there weren't.

"If they hold me down for an hour what do I care?" he said, "Once I am out, I will continue to live." I thought he was going to stop cause once we were out we decided to head to the local town dump. Once there, we had lots of fun, we managed to jump start a car that was dropped of there, drove it into a mountain of trash and got out just in time to see it all come down. We were having a blast and it wasn't terribly stupid or bad intention-ed. Just good fun.

Tuesday however is when I think I started to realize what was going on. We had just gotten onto the roof of the building and taken out the hundred on hundreds of playboy and playgirl posters we had collect from the dump and its owner. I had decided to ask, "So whats after this?"

"We get laid!" he said with a straight smile.

"How? When? Where? And Why?"

"Don't really know but I am pretty sure we can find some in the city. Wanna try?" he said. This is when I realized what he was going through. I do enjoy doing the bad thing every once and a while but he was doing it because he could and because he thought it was to be done. My uncle on my dad's side had the same experience when he almost died in a car crash. Denis was going through same thing and I needed to break him out of it before he did something even stupider. After are talk with the principal he went down the hall as I walked towards science class thinking about how to snap Denis out of his near death experience. I walked into class and sat down and keep thinking of ways while the class speed around me. What broke me out of the trance was a familiar blow to the head.

"Ow." I said, just to say it, "That didn't hurt."

"Boohoo. It's not my fault I had to hit you." Lilith said, "Anyway what's up?"

"Hm?"

"Come one, tell me. You have barely tried anything stupid with the stuff we've been given and you haven't been listening to the stuff I have been saying to get your attention."

"What have you been asking?" I asked tentatively, she gave me a sly smile and said, "Well there was some about the science project and then I asked if you wanted to have sex" I gawked at her and she laughed, "I am only kidding. I never asked that." I heaved a sigh, "Please don't ever try that one again, I don't know if I could keep myself from doing something stupid."

"Well at least your out of it now so tell me what's up. I can have my partner in this damn project not do any work." she said. I looked at her and decided that maybe she could help out and started the explanation, "Remember the little Stop&Shop robbery that happened Friday?" she nodded as I finally started doing the science lab, "Well Denis and I were part of the hostage negotiation comity."

"Meaning?" she asked looked a bit confused.

"We were hostages." I simplified. She gave a small gasp but I cut her off before she could start either asking question or start wishing for condolences, "Yes, I am fine, I was not hurt, neither was Denis but that's the problem." she looked confused. I continued to explain my predicament, "Well because of Denis coming back alive he is going through one of those post near death experiences. You've been seeing the stuff Denis and I have been getting into right?" she nods, "Well its because he feels that if he doesn't do shit before he dies he will feel regret and stuff like that."

"So you're worried about your friend doing something stupider than what he is been doing?" she asked. I looked at her and began thinking of a way to break him out of this phase.

"Have you tried stopping him? Like telling him he is going to far?"

"No but I can't tell that isn't going to work" I said. I started at her for a bit and then the idea hit me and I posed a question to which I later regret posing, "Would you please help me by having sex with Denis?" The room went silent as for some strange reason everyone had been listening in on our conversation. Luckily the teacher had walked out and had just arrived through the door way.

"Hmm, you kids are surprisingly quiet." he said walking over to his desk.

Quick thinking is something that we all posses. The difference is that some can bring up an idea or thought and act upon it fast then others. However the one downside to quick thinking is that they aren't thought out all the way through, meaning there will be problems. I was someone who is quick to act and don't think of the next step so to solve this problem. Using the shadows that were in the jacket she was wearing, I lightly pushed Lilith's arm forward, leading into a chain reaction. Her hand tipped over the stand that was holding a beaker of liquid over the Bunsen burner. The beaker then shattered and the contents of the liquid fell towards us. Luckily I had thought this would happen and so manged to get up in time to push Lilith back enough so that she wouldn't fall but she wasn't in the blast radius. However, I was. This is the part that wasn't thought out entirely. I knew the liquid would hurt but I still wasn't expecting it entirely. I had also forgotten that it was an decently strong acid. So not only did it burn heat wise, but it also burnt some of my skin.

"FUCK!" I yelled, as the pain finally began to register.

"Oh my." the teacher said as he came over, "You might need to go to the nurses office now. Lilith, since he is your partner, would you please take him to the nurse office." she nodded, her hands over her mouth believing this was her fault. I briskly walked through the door and into the hallway, leading Lilith along with me as I think there was till some shock about the question, followed by her believing she burnt me.

When we some ways down the hallways, I finally spoke something other than 'ow' and 'fuck', "I think I phrased the question wrong"

"I would hope so!" she finally managed to say after a bit of time, "If you think I am some skanky slut that sleeps with anyone that asks, then I hope you're ready before I c-rip your eyes out!" she finished stopping me, turning me around and looking dead straight into my eyes. For a second, I thought I saw the eyes of a cat or some other beast but due to the pain, I couldn't tell. I held up my hands in defense, taking one or two steps back, "Look, I really didn't mean it to come out that way. It just kinda did. What I am asking is that would it be possible for you to have one of your friends pretend to go out with him just long enough to snap him out of his little episode."

"I won't." she said flatly. I groaned out loud then I yelped in pain as some of the acid had reached down my pants and started searing the area just above the crotch. She didn't move, probably thinking that I was faking it to get some pity. I started moving towards the direction of the nurse's office but she didn't budge. Instead of waiting or trying to explain directly, I grabbed her hand and subsequently dragged her towards there, on the way attempt to explain myself through the pain, "Look, 'OW' I really need this ok? 'Fuck' He is a really nice guy and 'Oh' I and other people would be pretty sad if he went down under. 'Fuck' Please, if you help me solve this 'Ow' problem then I will owe you a big favor and you can 'Fuck' use it for when ever you want OK?"

"I think you must misunderstand my point. I can't, remember? I. Have. A. Boyfriend." she said as if this was common knowledge which is was, I just kept on forgetting on purpose cause the guy didn't really like me for the reason that I accidentally broke his car window when we were playing baseball in gym. That and some other reason of me. I made a realizing face and then asked, "Can you break up with him?"

"What?!.. NO!" she replied taking her hand from me. If I wasn't in massive pain, I would have noticed her pause before the second word. However the pain was overwhelming and my drive to relive was more powerful then my drive to inquire more about what ever was going on with her and her love life. My head thought of the next best idea down on the list, "Could you get one of your friends to go out with him?" She looked at me with a stern, inquisitive look as if she was testing out something in her head. After a bit of time, she gave the answer that I hoped for, "You owe me. Big time." I smiled exactly and gave her hug. She brought up her knee in shock.

...

"Remind me why I am here again?"

"Back up. Just in case Denis does something stupid. Which he probably will" I replied as Lilith and I got some popcorn for the movie.

It was Saturday. Nice day, a bit chilly but the sun made up for that by not having any cloud in the sky. I had not only convinced Denis to come on the little date arrange by me but also Lilith herself. She didn't really want to be here and that was obvious to anyone but I had forced her to come just to help me keep an eye on who we were really here for; Denis and his date, Tiffany.

Out of all of Lilith's friends, I found her to be the best choice for this kind of operation. For one; she was actually very willing to go out with someone who she barely knew. I had gathered from Lilith that she had just gotten out of a bad relationship. From what Tiffany had told her, which she told me only a fraction of, she was dating a college sophomore who had started out nice but then became very abusive towards her. It was only after Lilith intervened that she was finally able to break up with him. Ever since then they had been best of friends, think opposite sex versions of me and Denis except they don't get into trouble or play video games (to my knowledge) and such. For the past month and a half, she had actually been avoiding people who had been know to have a crush on her or those who wanted to ask her out because she was afraid of going into another bad relationship. Secondly; she was actually pretty cute too. She had slender figure that wasn't too thin, had curly black hair and caramel colored skin. She wasn't what I would call my perfect pick but she had freckles and that was a dead sell for Denis; having something for freckled people. Luckily though she was actually OK with going out with Denis for a bit, though we did tell her the actual situation. I had said that it would be fine if you break up with him within a week or so and this was really just to get him out of his 'do all, fuck all' mentality. She had agreed as long as the first date was paid by us and so we had to come along. Lilith would have brought her boyfriend; Marty but he didn't want to come on the account that it was a waste of a Saturday.

"I know that but why could you just be here spying on them with binoculars or something like in the damn spy movies?"

"Cause then I would look like a stalker, and since I am already on the police watch list; that would look pretty stupid and might get me thrown into the slammer" she turned to me surprised.

"Your on the police watch list?" I sighed and mentally berated myself for letting that bit of information go.

"Yeah, well, I have done a lot of stupid things during school jumping." I said. This wasn't really a lie because I was on a government watch list, as I was a Darkstalker.

"What's the worst thing you have ever done during a so called 'school jump'?" she asked, trying to keep herself at least somewhat entertained.

"The worst thing of the top of my head would be dismantling the principal car."

"You did that? Why? That guarantees you a one way ticket out of a school"

"No. I did that after I was kicked out. I had gone back to the school during the day and dismantled it. He was the cause for me expulsion anyway so I figure why not return the favor."

"So you dismantled his car." she said in disbelief, "That isn't something that takes five minutes. Weren't you caught?"

"Nope." I said remember how I did it. Using my shadows, actually dismantling the car took just under five minutes. I gave a small laugh at the memory, "The funny part was seeing him watch as his car fell apart." she smiled at me. This got my heart racing, she just had one of those smiles. I think.

"Would you two hurry up!" Denis called with his arm around Tiffany, "You're wasting daylight. Le temps perdus peut jamais etre recu!"

"Dude I don't even take french and I know that's wrong." I said.

"Je crois que tu ne peux pas parle francais." Lilith mocked.

"When did you get so cultural?" Tiffany asked.

"I do take french class. I know Denis is in my class, but what about you guys?"

"Nope, I took Spanish but drop it when I didn't need it anymore." Tiffany explained. They turned to me and I gave an apologetic smile.

"I don't take a language. But I can speak Kootenai." They looked at me questioningly and just to mess with them, I spoke in my mother's language " 'The language of the people my mother was born to'" They looked surprised and I laughed. We talked for a bit longer before the movie finally started. We were watching 'The Millers' as it was a quick movie that we really didn't have to work to hard to understand or actually watched.

Denis was obviously still in his YOLO mentality (I hate that acronym), as he was basically trying to get the most of Tiffany by going for kisses, tickling her and other such things. She played along, pushing back, letting him get to her after a few attempt, pushing forward, returning a few attempts, rise and repeat. It was quite embarrassing, as they were probably the second loudest thing in the movie theater, the first was the movie. I turned to Lilith and asked in a hushed tone, "I thought she was reserved?"

"So did I but I guess she is playing this up for the act"

"I hope so. It actually very embarrassing"

"You're telling me. I could be doing the same thing with my boyfriend." she complained.

"Well I am here. I am also available." I replied, giving her a suave smile. She laughed a bit then gave me a seductive look, "Maybe in you dreams sugar. But not now" I gave a groan.

"You are the worst kind of tease y'know that?"

"I try." she said giving me a smirk.

The rest of the movie was spent with Lilith and I trying to enjoy the movie without getting embarrassed by our mutual friends basically feeling each other up. It was very uncomfortable. After the movie was done we went to pick up some food at a nearby burger joint. This was where Tiffany began to push him away a lot more then before and wouldn't even tolerate his attempts at tickling her. She was pushing back a bit more firmly now and she wouldn't return any of his attempts or even reward him with withdrawal of her defenses. It was a pretty good meal but the atmosphere was very mixed and impenetrable, no one speaking much. I prayed for anything to happen, something that would break the silence. Nothing did.

The day ended with Lilith driving each of us home. She was the only one who could drive at the time as she got her license and it was her car, so she was drove us all home; starting with Tiffany. As she got out of the car, Denis followed her and put her arm around her. She walked a bit with him like that for a while, but then she removed his arm gently and turned to him.

From where they were and the actual volume they spoke at we could barely hear them but because I was worried about what she was going to say I used a little trick that I learned to do when I was younger. I call it 'Shadow Sense'; basically I get ride of one of my sense to improve them. It doesn't make much sense when put like that but it works like this; say if I want to see something that I can't see with my eyes then I shut them off. My body becomes blind then I am able to see through the shadows I choose. This works for 4 of the 5 sense as if I try to use "Shadow Sense' with taste, I can't really taste what I want to taste. I turned it on now and sent my hearing into the shadows under Tiffany and eavesdropped into the conversation.

"Look. I really like you, but you are being a bit to forward. I don't think anyone told you but I just came out of a bad relationship and so I really don't want to rush things. You really are a sound like a sweet guy but I think you're going to fast in the start. I really would like to get to know you but unless you slow down, I don't know if I can catch up, OK?" she said in a soothing voice. I turned to see them standing there; Denis looked a mixed between devastation and longing, Tiffany was giving him a small smile. She leaned up a bit and gave him small kiss on the cheek and gave a squeeze on his hand and left.

Denis waved back and slowly walked back to the car. I brought my senses back to me and turned to him from the front seat and asked "So man, what she asked about?" He didn't respond right away, but looked back at the house Tiffany just entered, gave a huge sigh, then said, "She grounded me bro." I looked at Lilith who looked just as confused as I felt.

"Grounded you?"

"Yup. I'm grounded dude." I gave a shrug and took this as a sign that he was back to his normal way of life. Only occasionally getting into trouble instead of all the time.

Mission accomplished.

**AN: Well this chapter was kinda meh. The reason why was because while I wrote this, my mind was already writing and editing and rewriting the next chapter. And then when that was going on, my mind moved to next chapter that went on until I don't know. But luckily when I wrote them down, i now can have more fun. Wanna know why? **

**Because**** I lost all my data. Yup. All the story that I had written up to this point was gone. In a stupid move which caused quite a bit of failed assignments. **

**Fun fun fun!**


End file.
